The present invention relates to a toy on a spring intended for playgrounds.
In general, toys on a spring comprise a structure made from metal, strong wood or hard plastic, which is fixed to a coil spring which is anchored in the ground, at its lower end. The users sit on this structure and can rock by virtue of the adequate lateral flexibility of the spring. The structure may assume the form of people or animals and be produced in flat form, the user sitting astride on a part forming a seat. The structure may also be produced as a three-dimensional structure.
The loads exerted by the user on the hand grips or the foot rests with which the structure is usually provided subject this structure to significant stresses. For this reason, after the toy on a spring has been used a certain number of times, cracks may appear on the structure particularly at the hand grips or the foot rests, as well as at the connection to the upper end of the spring.
To solve these problems of stresses rigid materials, such as metal or wood are used to produce the structure, the employment of which materials is complex and costly, particularly for three-dimensional structures.
It has also been proposed to produce structures from plastic such as polyethylene, but the operational stresses rapidly give rise to cracks and, in the case of polyethylene, to flow, which damages the structure and requires it to be replaced.